Forever gone
by Martin the Waterskier
Summary: What happens if Edward never comes bak. What if she meets Victoria instead of Edward. What will happen when she meets edward 30 years later. Please read, first fan fiction


"You don't want me?"

"It'll be as if I never existed."

30 YEARS LATER:

I sat, thinking about the past, the present, and the future. My life, I know, was about to come to a sudden end. I wished I could go back and change everything, but I can't. My anger for him has been slowly decreasing ever since I came across Victoria in the meadow where him and me once sat. Victoria's startling orangish red hair, and blood red eyes, set on killing me, was a sight I surely could not forget. I begged and begged her not to kill me and she didn't. Not on purpose though, in mid-bite, when Jacob and his 'gang' dropped by. Unfortunately, she escaped. And unfortunately, I could not escape the look in Jacob's eyes when I lay there, screaming in agony. Almost pity, I would say. She came back, promising me that she would kill me. In front of him.

I sat, thinking about all those wonderful memories I had spent with him. I heard a wolf howling in the distance. With a pang of guilt, I remembered Jacob, sweet Jacob. He had been nice to me, much nicer than I ever could of deserved. Sitting there, I realized that there was a part of me hating my damned and wretched soulless existence on this earth. I was a slave to my own fate. I opened my eyes to notice Victoria entering the room. Suddenly I felt sick. She gave me a grotesque smile. I grimaced. She came up to me and hissed in my ear, "its almost time Bella." My mouth frowned. I looked at her taking in her spitefully laughing blood-shot eyes. She took of running followed by a large pounding on the door. 'Edward,' I instantly thought. I slowly got up and turned the knob. I was face to face with him. I wish I could hug him and cry. I wish I could kiss him and forget all about what happened in the past. However, I could do nothing of the sort. He said he didn't love me. A small part inside me kept on repeating that he could have been lying and if he didn't lie then why would he be in front of me right now. I ignored it. I looked into his wonderfully topaz eyes which were filled with shame and sorrow. I took in his untidy hair. I thought of how much I wished I could cry. He came in and I closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. I offer him a chair and I sit in one myself. He takes my hands, "Bella," he murmurs.

"Yes," I say meekly, remembering his anger.

"Bella, I love you. I never stopped. I lied to you, I did it for your well being," Edward said in a rush. 'He loves me,' I kept repeating in my head. "Could you forgive me? Please?" he continued. I didn't know what to say. 'It doesn't matter' I thought, I am about to die anyway. "Yes," I say simply stated. He lifts his hands to push my hair out of my face.

"You are still as beautiful as ever," he mutters. All of a sudden, he is very alert, and I know why. "Victoria is here?" he asks suspiciously.

'Yes' is all I could say.

"Dammit Bella, why is SHE with you?:" he yells. His anger is lovelier then I last remember, but my own anger is heating up.

I glare at him, "Why don't you just read her damn thoughts?" I snap. The door opens and Victoria saunters in. Her wild, frizzy hair redder then ever, her blood-red eyes wild. She laughs and Edward glares, He turns to me, " You're going to let her kill you?" he says incredulously. I don't answer him. "Bella, why didn't you just come and find me?" he asks.

"EDWARD, OPEN YOUR EYES! SHE TURNED ME INTO THIS. IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T LEFT ME!" I yell, unable to contain my anger. His anger flares and in a flash Victoria is behind me. "Be careful Edward," she hisses, "One false move and she's dead.

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HER EDWARD. SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME ANYWAY!" I scream.

"I know," he says sadly.

I sense Victoria getting ready for attack, "Edward. I love you." My voice is merely a whisper. His topaz eyes are filled with anger and regret. I close my eyes and hear Victoria's hysterical laugh. My human memories run towards me. I remember all the anger and frustration I had with myself. I was glad I was about to die, ending my pain and misery. I didn't think about all the pain and misery I would give Edward, though. "BELLA. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screams in agony. And I smile.


End file.
